San, Ni, Ichi
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Sonic has had three friends that were always close to him: Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. But when each of them go down one by one, who will Sonic have left? Rated for death. Title is Japanese. MILD SonAmy in later chapters.
1. Realization Hits

Sonic made his way speedily through the green fields of, well…Green Hill. Soon he would be entering the metropolis of Station Square, and he would need to be cautious as to not run out in the way of cars and/or pedestrians. The blue hedgehog sighed. He yearned to be out in the wilderness, where he could just…roam free. No worries.

When the hedgehog arrived at his apartment building in the junction of Marble Street and Casino Way, he strode calmly into the building, where he met two of his best buddies, Tails and Amy. Sonic held his breath in preparation of Amy's oncoming strangle, but the two animals were instead sitting on a bench looking very sad. He blinked, confused.

"Tails? Amy?"

Tails looked up and took his comforting hand off Amy's back. Sonic walked over to the two as Tails wiped away a tear that was dripping down his muzzle.

"S-Sonic," he choked out. "Knuckles is dead."

Sonic's jaw fell open and his pupils dilated. "What?!"

Amy went into a tear fest again as Tails stood up and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I-It's true, I wouldn't lie," Tails spoke again, furrowing his brow with sadness. "It just came up all of a sudden…Amy and I had picked up some radiations from a chaos emerald, and we went to Angel Island to get him to help us search for it, and when we got there…"

"He was dead, lying on top of the Master Emerald's shrine." Amy spoke out for the first time since Sonic's arrival.

Sonic grabbed his eyebrow. He felt the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Th-this is awful…" he muttered. "Just the other day, he and I had a punching contest…he won of course…"

Tails wiped away a tear as he rubbed Sonic's shoulder. "We have no idea what could've caused this…the medics here are performing an autopsy, and…"

"A stupid autopsy won't bring Knuckles back!"

Sonic smacked away his friend's hand, much to the fox's surprise. "Entrusting Knuckles' body to some medics who know nothing about us is about the worst possible thing to do, bro'!" Tails' bottom lip quivered.

"I'm s-sorry, Sonic, it was m-my mistake…"

"Geez!" Without another word, Sonic zoomed out in a huff. Tails laid his ear back and brought both of his gloved hands to his eyes.

"W-what are we gonna do, Amy?!" The pink hedgehog glared off in the direction Sonic had left.

"Tails, don't listen to what he told you," she said sternly, standing up. "He's just being irrational now, it's OK."

"I know. I've known him long enough to expect that." The fox shifted his gaze to the tiled floor of the apartment building. "One of us has to check back with the medics, and the other has to go after Sonic."

Amy nodded. "I agree," she replied. "Tails, if you don't mind, I'd like to pursue Sonic. You'd be better that me at deciphering what the doctors have to say. If you can handle the professional stuff, I can handle my man."

Tails smiled slightly. "Alright, then. Try to comfort Sonic, and…don't let him run off and start accusing people."

"Don't worry."

Amy finally let her eyes dry one last time before speeding off after the blue hero. Tails followed her out and turned in the direction of the Station Square Hospital.

Inside the hospital, there were three floors; Tails inspected the directory at the front of the building and finally realized that the morgue was on the bottom floor. The fox nodded and ran to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Amy had finally caught sight of Sonic and chased him into a grassy green field. "Hey, Sonic!" she called out again, for what had seemed like the hundredth time. The blue hedgehog gradually began slowing down, and then he finally stopped altogether.

Amy jogged over to the spot where he sat and collapsed next to him. "You put up a…good race…" she stuttered in between gasps. Sonic didn't pay attention, though. The tears started back up in his eyes again.

"It's…just so hard to believe," he said finally. "I mean, Knuckles has…has been my best friend…my rival before Shad came along…he helped us out so much…" Amy nodded understandably.

"I know," she said soothingly. "And don't worry. We're going to find out whoever did this and take them down too. Knuckles may be dead, but his memory will still live on."

Sonic scrubbed away the tears that were now liberally falling down his face. "I know." The hedgehog then stood up and looked out in the general direction of Angel Island. "Amy…we have to head for Angel Island right now. We need evidence!"

Amy stood up next to him. "Don't you think we need Tails to come with us?"

"He'll be OK, who knows…the doctors might've found evidence in the autopsy. We need to go right now, before whoever did this gets away with it."

The two hedgehogs began speeding in the direction of Angel Island. Unbeknownst to them, though, was the fate of Tails.

**Yeah, so, whatcha think? I'm gonna post another new Sonic fic to go with this one, I just need to time to actually write it. This is usually a little more morbid than anything I'd write (probably even more so than Spirited Away), but tell me what you think by clicking that review button! I won't bug you with responses, I promise!**


	2. Pursuing the Predator

"Aah! Sonic, I'm falling!"

Sonic eagerly held out his hand to the pink hedgehog, who was dangling on the edge of a jagged rock. "Grab my hand, hurry!" he called out, reaching out as far as he could. Amy stretched her peach-colored arm as well and finally was able to grasp Sonic's gloved hand.

Groaning, the blue hedgehog finally yanked her up onto the cliff's edge. The two gasped for breath. Amy held her heaving chest and stood up shakily. "Th-thank you," she told Sonic. Sonic stood up next to her and gave her a small smile.

"No problem," he replied. Amy blushed affectionately.

_He's soooo modest!_

The two hedgehogs were traveling through Angel Island, trying to locate the always-hidden location of the Master Emerald's shrine. They had come across a cliff, and Amy had gotten caught on a jagged cluster of boulders before Sonic saved her.

Sonic stood up next to Amy and peered around. "Do you see any sign of a shrine?" he asked. Amy squinted and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Sorry," she replied. Sonic stamped his foot impatiently.

"Geez!" he cried. "If we don't hurry up and find this place, we won't know who killed Knuckles!"

Amy scuffed her boot on the ground. "Sonic, look…when we found the body, it was already at least a day old…" Sonic blinked surprisingly.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What's the point?"

"The point is that whoever did it probably already got away with it."

Sonic's angry gaze met Amy's eyes, and he was about to start yelling, but instead he slumped to the ground and put his face in his knees. "This is it…" he sighed. "The time I wasn't fast enough…it cost Knuckles his life."

Amy crouched down and put her hand on Sonic's trembling spines. "It's not your fault," she sighed in his ear. None of us were fast enough to save Knuckles…not just you." Sonic wiped a tear out of his eye and faced the pink hedgehog.

"B-but…I…I'm supposed to be the hero…"

The blue hedgehog stood up and faced the horizon. "You're right," he replied. "But…even if we don't find the guy right away…we WILL find him."

"And make him pay for hurting our friend," Amy agreed, grabbing Sonic's hand. The hedgehog was too determined to notice.

"Come on. Let's get back to the hospital and get Tails so we can find our guy."

Anxious to get going, Sonic suddenly picked up Amy and sped off towards home. "Don't take it personally," he told her. "I just have to get going, and I need to get there quickly."

"Of course…" Amy trailed off, somewhat disappointed.

When the two hedgehogs were able to get back to the Station Square Memorial Hospital, a nurse greeted them. "Was the two-tailed fox that came here a friend of yours?" she asked, skeptical about talking to mutant animals. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. Did he leave?"

The nurse bowed her head. "Well, actually…"

Amy perked up. "Did something happen to Tails?"

The nurse looked the two straight in the eye.

"Tails is dead."


	3. The Past I Want to Erase

"No…no way!"

Sonic fell to his knees as Amy stared at the nurse in shock. "T-Tails?!" she gasped, exasperated. "Not Tails! I…I just spoke to him, like 2 hours ago! How can he be…?" The nurse nodded solemnly.

"I and my assistant were going down to the morgue, and we stopped when we saw a yellow furry creature lying on the floor. I bent down to see what was going on, and when I checked his pulse…it was gone."

Sonic beat his fists on the ground as tears splattered to the tile. "No, no, no!" he wailed in a desperate voice. "Tails can't be gone! First it was Knuckles, now it's Tails…why??"

Amy knelt down and placed a hand on his back. "Sonic, don't—" she couldn't stop herself from crying as well. The nurse bowed her head sadly.

"The Knuckles person you mentioned…if that's the red creature that your friend brought in earlier, we have the autopsy completed." Amy looked up questioningly at the young nurse.

"What did the results show?" she asked.

"His organs were rotted from the inside out."

Sonic and Amy stared speechless up at the nurse's face. She was silent too, for a few moments. "My name is Cheryl, if you'd like to know. I've only been working here about a year, and…I—no, we—have never seen anything like this at all."

"Then how do you know his organs rotted?" Sonic asked bitterly, coming to his feet. Cheryl shrugged.

"My partner…Doctor Brian…he knew about it. He's been here a long time, and I've only just become his assistant. So I'm afraid I won't be too much of a help to you…"

"What about Tails?" It was Sonic again, the tears returning.

Cheryl glanced over her shoulder. "We haven't completed his autopsy yet, but they should be done soon…he was found about an hour and forty-five minutes ago."

"An hour and forty-five minutes?" Amy repeated. "Then it must've happened almost as soon as I left to find Sonic…"

Sonic turned his head and gnawed on his lip. "So it's my fault then," he added softly, so that only Amy could hear. "I'm the one…if you had gotten Knuckles…and Tails had come after me…"

"What the heck would that solve?!" Amy snapped suddenly, hostility burning her gaze. "One of us would still be dead! Or would you rather have Tails than me, huh?!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Sonic cried out with desperation seeping into his tone. "It's just that everything going on around here is MY FAULT! MINE! AND I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT, EVEN IF I TRIED!!" Cheryl edged back and scurried off.

"I'll…er, give you two some room," she added before hurriedly scuttling to her desk.

"Oh, look, I can't even have people around me for too long!" Sonic cried angrily, beating his fist against the wall. It sent tears flying. Amy ignored the splashes on her boots and grabbed the blue hedgehog's arm. She spun him around and glared at him, his face turning and his eyes sealed shut.

"Look at me!" she demanded, and Sonic failed to oblige. She smacked him, and finally he opened his eyes and looked at her with a sad expression.

"Sonic, blaming yourself for things so trivial that it doesn't matter! Sure, Tails died because he was at the hospital, but he was getting Knuckles! And we don't know why Knuckles died…but whatever the reason, it wasn't your fault! So will you just shut up, stop being so full of yourself and help me out here?!"

Sonic held Amy's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Then the pink hedgehog's eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "You loved Tails, and I did too. We both loved Knuckles as well. So let's get out there and find out why they died. OK?"

Suddenly, the two embraced in a big hug (Sonic was still wary of the whole "girlfriend" thing). Then they let go of each other and turned to see Cheryl coming back towards them, somewhat cautiously.

"We've completed the autopsy of Tails," she told the two. Sonic nodded.

"So what's it look like?" he asked. Cheryl looked down at the floor again.

"While his organs aren't rotted…we have found the very same poison that was in the red one—Knuckles, right?" Amy's eyes were wide with surprise.

"So they died the same way?" she asked. Sonic clenched his fist.

"So it must be the same person doing it," he deduced. "And that means that we can get to the bottom of this much easier…"

Suddenly, the door to the hospital swung open, and a familiar white bat raced in and paused in front of Sonic and Amy. Amy gasped. "Rouge?!" she asked. Rouge lifted her head and fixed her emerald gaze on Sonic. He could've sworn that she had smirked slightly, but then her desperate and serious expression returned.

"Sonic, you have to help me!" she explained quickly, tripping over her words and gasping. Sonic blinked suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

Rouge stood up and glared at the two hedgehogs. "It's about Shadow...I think he's dead.


	4. Things Not as They Seem

**A/N: Yay, chapter 4! I'm not actually sure how long this fic is going to last, so I'm just gonna keep on going until I'm satisfied with the result. Also, you'll find out some shocking things in this chappy…so be prepared! Muahahaha!**

**Chapter Four: Things Not as They Seem**

Sonic and Amy followed Rouge through Station Square. The three were in a massive hurry; they had to find this killer before they killed anyone else. Amy called to Rouge, who was a bit faster than her. "Where are we going?" she proclaimed. Rouge gasped and tossed a look over her shoulder.

"This abandoned warehouse that was Shadow's hideout!" she yelled back. "That's where I found him!"

Sonic slowed and allowed Rouge to take the lead. "Lead us to it," he demanded. Rouge nodded and leapt off the ground, spreading out her wings and flying overhead.

"Just follow me!" she called to the two hedgehogs, and then she took off.

Sonic suddenly swept Amy up in his arms. "Sorry, Ames," he apologized. "But we need to get there fast." With that, the blue hedgehog sped up immensely, the only thing driving him was anger…and fear.

---

When Sonic and Amy had finally arrived at the location, Rouge was already there, waiting impatiently at the entrance. "Finally," she muttered to herself, but Amy thought that the tone of the bat's voice was more irritable than concerned.

Rouge swung the rusty doors open to the warehouse. She hurried inside, as did Sonic and Amy. The warehouse was pitch black, and it smelled of old plastic and paint. Sonic looked up and he could see the holes in the ceiling, indicating that the place was very old and not very stable. Amy glanced around quickly.

"Where's Shadow?" she asked. Rouge still had her back to the two.

"Oh, he's dead as a doornail," she growled. "There's no chance to save him…"

Sonic blinked a couple times, trying to process what Rouge was saying. "What the heck are you talking about?!" he demanded, crossing his arms. "You're the one that came running to us with nothing but concern!"

The white bat chuckled, then giggled, then started laughing pretty maniacally. "You fell for that?!" she asked unbelievably. She spun around, and suddenly a black aura surrounded her. Slowly, her shape went from that of a bat to that of human. He had short black hair, wore a flowing white lab coat, and had black boots stuck on his feet. His eyes were black, as was his shirt. He wore jeans, too.

The guy laughed. Sonic noticed by the look of it, he must be about 25. The villain glared at Sonic and Amy with hostility burning in his gaze. "Listen up, rodents! My name is Professor Chloride, and I serve my master, Dr. Eggman! You think you can defeat me and my master?! Just try it! I suggest you all back away slowly, and if you're good, maybe I'll only kill a few more of your friends!"

"Will you shut up?!"

Sonic was suddenly in midair in a spinning, sharp ball, charging at Chloride. The professor smirked with a snarky look, then vanished into thin air. Sonic went back to his regular form and landed on the ground. "Where'd he go?!" he asked wildly, his gaze darting from shadow to shadow.

Suddenly, Chloride's ominous voice loomed around the warehouse. "Well, that certainly showed me the fate of your friends, Sonic," he said eerily. "I'll report right back to my master, and then we'll see what happens to your precious buddies. Oh, and try looking around for Shadow…I wasn't lying when I said he was dead. Aha ha ha ha!!"

Sonic clenched his teeth and his fists. Amy did the same. "We have to find out his next target, and…" Amy trailed off when she saw Sonic starting to have a breakdown. "…Sonic…"

The blue hedgehog bit back the tears. "I'm not crying!" he retorted to the pink hedgehog. "I'm just…look, there's no way we can take a break for anything. Right now we need to get back to Eggman's base and find out just what the heck is goin' on!"

"And we have our target as well," Amy put in, glaring up at the ceiling. "Professor Chloride…and Eggman."

Suddenly, the two heard an explosion in the back of the warehouse, and the support beams to the tired old building started crashing down. Sonic looked up desperately. "Dangit!" he spat. Suddenly, Amy shoved him out of the way of a falling board and grabbed his hand, dashing for the exit.

"Don't just stand there!" she yelped, tugging him along. "C'mon!"

Sonic shook his head to clear his thoughts, then, still hanging onto Amy's hand, flew out of the exit just as the final support beam gave way, and the warehouse collapsed.

The blue hedgehog flopped to the ground and heaved his sides in quick and heavy breaths. "We made it," he gasped, and Amy laughed next to him in agreement. Then Sonic sat up straight and looked out into the horizon.

"Our next destination…is Eggman's base," he said, and stood up, raring to get going.

**How'd you like that, huh?! Was that shocking enough for you? No…? Well, I'll try to do better on the next chapter, which should be here pretty soon. Until then, stick around and tell me what you thought! You know, hit that green button at the bottom? :)**


	5. What to Live For

**OK, so this is chapter 5. You know, I haven't really played around with my documents a lot, so here goes: I don't own Sonic. Wow, first time I've ever put a disclaimer. Next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned!**

* * *

Sonic and Amy raced across the fields outside of the metropolis, Station Square. Sonic was more on edge than ever, now that he had someone to blame for the deaths of three of his best friends. Amy was surprised to see the blue hero so tense; it contrasted with his cool, 'never say die' attitude.

The pink hedgehog found herself falling behind Sonic. He tossed a glance over his shoulder and saw this as well. "Hold tight," he told her, then raced over and lifted her off her feet. Amy smiled cheekily and blushed.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered out, giggling merrily inwards. _He _likes _me!_

Sonic, however, did not share the moment. He was too focused on the horizon. "I see it," he told Amy, racing towards the shadows he saw. "The Egg Carrier…it's up here."

Much to the two hedgehogs' surprise, the Egg Carrier was not in the air; instead, it was seated on earth, flattening the grass around it. Also, there were no guard robots or anything around the base. Everything was crystal clear and easy to get around.

Sonic placed Amy gently on the ground, then darted his gaze around the massive machine. "Eggman's probably got security cameras around here, so let's both be careful," he told the pink hedgehog. "If anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to you…yell my name as loudly as you possibly can. I'll come running."

Amy nodded, noticing that Sonic's expression was grim. "Of…course," she smiled. "But what's our plan of action? Do we get Chloride, or do we get Eggman?"

The blue hedgehog shifted his emerald gaze to his friend. "I thought about that," he confessed. "And as much as I want to give Eggman the ol' whallop…we should go after Chloride. Chances are he's reporting back to his 'master', and while Eggman can just hire someone else to kill our friends…Chloride's the most dangerous thing right now. That doctor is the fattest person I have ever seen. He can't slip in and out of places sneakily like that anorexic professor. So Chloride's our man."

Sonic took a step forward, but Amy stopped him. "Wait—"

"What?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Amy sighed and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't die."

Sonic gave her his own 'never say die' grin. "Thanks."

So the two hedgehogs walked, side by side, into what most would certainly say would be their doom.

---

Amy waited, her mind screaming at her to run, but her body deceptively being nice, calm and relaxed. She scanned the shadows on the floor, and noticed one that was tall and skinny—Professor Chloride—making its way towards her. The pink heroine held her breath as the shadow stopped in front of her, but continued on its way.

She let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the shadow came back to her position, and tried scooting away the huge robot that she was hiding behind. Amy clenched her teeth, praying that Chloride wasn't strong enough. Praying that he wasn't quick enough. Praying that Eggman would call him back to the captain's room. But the prayer was never answered.

Chloride's glasses shone as white as his teeth.

"Gotcha."

"SOOOONNICCCC!"

The blue hedgehog whipped his face in the direction of the call. _Amy_, he thought with horror, then took off in her direction, as he promised. When he got there, Professor Chloride had her pinned to the wall, buckling her wrists hastily so she couldn't get away.

"Leave her alone!" Sonic snarled, and tackled the professor. Chloride growled and kicked his head away, sending him flying next to Amy.

"Sonic!" she cried in distress. Sonic shakily got to his feet, but Chloride got there first. He thrust his arm into the hedgehog's neck, trapping it against the wall. He clenched his teeth and tried to wriggle free, but to no avail.

Slowly, Chloride reached into his lab coat and pulled out a vile. He popped the cork open. "So, this is it," he declared, swirling the vile around gently. "This is how the great Sonic Hedgehog is going to die? Master Eggman was wrong for the first time I've ever seen…he said that you were hard to kill. This is going to be a snap."

The professor began bringing the poison-filled vile to Sonic's mouth. "Open wide," he coaxed persuasively. "It's not like you have anything to live for anyway."

And for a few moments, thoughts raced through Sonic's mind.

_He's kinda right. Tails is dead. Knuckles is dead. And now…Shadow is, apparently. What DO I have to live for? Avenging them? Revenge is a horrible thing, and I'll never be able to live with myself if that's all I have to live for. When I die, Amy will be dead soon enough…maybe I'll be able to meet her in heaven. Yeah…she and I, and Tails, Knuckles and Shadow can all live together…for eternity, even…_

Amy gasped as Sonic began to open his mouth ever so slightly. Chloride smirked and brought the vile to his mouth.

"NO!"

Suddenly, poison splattered on the floor as a red and white boot kicked it out of the professor's hands. Chloride jerked his head over and glared at the pink hedgehog with a deathly expression. "You've just earned yourself a spot together with your lovey-duvey boyfriend or whatever for an eternity!" he spat, and searched his pocket frantically for another vile.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, and Sonic opened his eyes to look at her. "What the heck do you think you're doing?! I know that you're friends are dead, but you have so much to live for! Don't you DARE listen to what this idiot is spewing, it's all wrong! ALL WRONG, SONIC! Because…I love you! I've loved you ever since you rescued me from…Metal Sonic. And just because some idiot professor is threatening you doesn't mean you can throw your life away!"

Sonic faced the floor for a brief moment as Chloride dug out another vile. _She's right. Tails and Knuckles and Shadow wouldn't want me to die, or avenge them anyway. They would want me to…to live out what they never got the chance to. They would want me to fight._

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Chloride popped the cork off the vile and tried bringing it to the hedgehog's mouth. Suddenly, Sonic kicked off the gloved hand and launched off the wall. In a beautiful, massive flip, the hedgehog's spines turned golden, his eyes turned beat red, and a mystical and chaos-powered aura surrounded him as the seven Chaos Emeralds fell out of his spines and floated around him. Amy's jaw dropped as she took in how powerful and energized Sonic looked.

"Now," Super Sonic growled. "Who wants some?"


	6. Super Sonic's Wrath

**A/N: So, this is the final chapter of San, Ni, Ichi. I'm so glad it's done! I'm ready to focus on some other projects now. So, if any of you happen to like the series Naruto, please look forward to my future works! And, of course, for those of you that don't, I'm still going to continue different Sonic projects, be them oneshots or stories, so stick around and see what happens. Until then, catch ya!**

* * *

Chloride's knees cricked as he picked himself up off the ground. The professor glared at the hedgehog, now a golden yellow. He smirked.

"What, so now you're all super powered or something?" he sneered. "Doesn't matter; you can die the easy way or the hard way. Guess you want to make things difficult for yourself."

Super Sonic narrowed his eyes and glared straight into the glassy eyes of Chloride. "You've killed three of my friends…best friends, even," he growled. "Three, two, one…they've all fallen. Now it's time to raise the death count one more time. The LAST time."

Amy watched the scene in pure shock, her expression unbelievable. Had Sonic really transformed just on the spot like that? She didn't even know that he had the chaos emeralds tucked away in his spines.

Right then, the pink hedgehog noticed that the ruby emerald lay closest to her boot. She reached out in a desperate attempt to reach it, so that it may momentarily give her enough strength to break loose of the shackles that bound her wrists. Amy groaned and grimaced, but try as she might, the emerald was out of reach.

Super Sonic backed up a bit. "Enough talk, though," he told Chloride. "Time to fly." Then the golden hedgehog charged at the professor, full-force. But he was ready. In a quick movement, Chloride popped the cork once more off a poison-filled vile and held it at the ready. Just as Super Sonic made contact, the professor splashed the poison all over him.

Amy screamed. "Sonic!"

Super Sonic clenched his mouth tight, trying not to swallow any of the liquid, but the sweet-smelling poison had gotten on his eyes. He scrubbed his eyes furiously and opened them again, much to his horror. Everything was blurry.

"Hah ha!" Chloride slid around Super Sonic and kicked him against the wall. "Master Eggman will always get his man!"

The blast from the super-charged hedgehog getting knocked against the wall had scooted the emerald closer to Amy's boot. She gasped lightly and reached out her foot again, and this time she was able to reach it. A golden aura surrounded her momentarily, and she blasted the cuffs off her wrists.

Chloride spun around and glared at her with clenched teeth. "Grr! Why must all you hedgehogs be so troublesome?!"

Amy ignored him. "Sonic! You OK?"

Super Sonic rubbed his head and stood up again, but his eyes were bloodshot, adding to his maniacal appearance. "Yeah. I'm invincible, remember?" He spread his arms out and roared, sending chaos energy all around the small room. Amy shielded her eyes, and when she opened them, Super Sonic had Chloride in his grasp.

The professor shut one eye under his shattered glasses in pain. "How? How did Master Eggman and I fail?"

"Simple," Super Sonic replied, clenching his free hand. "Eggman is a scum bag, and so is anyone that works for him. Be sure to tell him that in the afterlife."

Then, in a magnificent display of golden aura and pure chaos energy, there was impact.

---

The golden color began to fade off Sonic's spines, and his eyes reverted to their normal green color. He landed flatly on the plains outside the Egg Carrier, which was now a massive explosion. Amy gathered up the chaos emeralds in her arms and handed them to Sonic.

"How are your eyes?" she asked with worry in her tone. Sonic chuckled and took the jewels from the pink hedgehog.

"I'm fine," replied assuredly. "I was Super Sonic when he splashed me, and I'm invincible. So it's all good."

Amy smiled. "I'm glad," she told him, and hugged even tighter than before. Sonic grinned and rubbed her back.

"Hey, c'mon, buck up," he chuckled. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"No…" Amy answered, releasing him from her grip. "But…Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are."

Sonic sighed and sat down. "That's true," he breathed. "But…but, you know what? We still have each other. And we have some other friends, right? I know, I'm going to miss them with a passion…but we have to live out our lives for them."

"And Chloride's dead now," Amy put in. "So he won't be killing any of our other friends anytime soon."

The cobalt hedgehog nodded, and stared off into the distance as the Egg Carrier finally collapsed in a heap of flames. "And I'll make sure Eggman won't do anything else, either.

"Because that's what friends do."

_End._


End file.
